phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The avatar/archive 1
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Vanessassary Roughness! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 14:02, 31 July 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Tri-State Area Gazette: Preview Issue Issue 0: August 1, 2009 Re:Tri-state Gazette Hey, avatar! We don't need much help with the Gazette accept for to get it to have a "rubber band" around it, which we're steadily trying to fix. Now, on the wiki, we could always use some help in any areas, including expanding pages and cleaning them up. Something else you could do is give some decisive reviews of the current pages on FAN in order to get some really nice Featured articles. Happy you're wanting to help, The Flash {talk} 00:14, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Rubber band? As in collapsible? Okay, then I am always available if you guys need any help, and I will look in to FAN. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 00:17, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, collapsible. And great! The Flash {talk} 00:20, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::No, problem--'Avatar' Talk 00:24, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Doofenshmirtz task force That's news for the next issue of the Gazette. ;) Lol, it's a column RRabbit42 is doing, he'll be reporting about news from an "in-universe perspective." It'll be cool, just look out for it when the next issue comes out. The Flash {talk} 22:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, thanks for explaining. You know, my offer for helping with the newsletter is still open. If you ever need my help, you can ask me. Thanks--'Avatar' Talk 22:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :No problem. And, yeah, like I said, when we need some guest writers we'll know you're open. The Flash {talk} 22:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette, Issue 1 Issue 1: August 16, 2009 New Main Page Format We are trying to reach a consensus on the future of our Main Page. This is an important decision because the main page is the face of our site, so we are trying to get as much input as possible. If you haven't already voted, please cast your vote or just leave constructive comments at Forum:New Look for The Main Page. —Topher (Talk) 21:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :This is an automated message sent out by Ferbot to all Tri-State Gazette subscribers. Please disregard if you have already cast your vote. Tri-State Gazette, Issue 2 Issue 2: September 1, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Issue 3: September 16, 2009 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Issue 4: October 1, 2009 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Issue 5: October 16, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Issue 6: November 1, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 Issue 7: November 16, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Issue 8: December 1, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Issue 9: December 16, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Issue 10: December 27, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Issue 11: January 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Issue 12: January 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Issue 13: February 1, 2010 Hello! Hey, how's it goin'? 20:20, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Issue 14: February 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Issue 15: March 1, 2010